


Starting with you, Shrimp

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: What is worse than Deku and Hinata? Deku and Hinata together. At least that's what Bakugou has decided.





	Starting with you, Shrimp

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my best friend Ashley: "Tsukkishima and Bakugou solidarity when they must suffer the existence of both Deku and Hinata at the same time."

“So what goes through your mind when you’re playing?”

“Well its really exciting! Everyone is running around like WOOSH, and the ball is flying and smacking into peoples’ limbs like BAP BAP BAP. And then when I jump for a spike I can see the other side. Everyone says it’s impossible since I’m only there for like a fraction of a second, but they’re wrong. I can see where I wanna spike and plan it, and when it hits the ground the sting in my hand feels so good.”

The conversation went on like this for a while; Hinata talking, and Midoriya writing his responses down and prompting him with more questions. It was a constant state of chatter; either excited rambling or nervous muttering. They were completely oblivious to the blondes standing a distance away.

Tsukishima watched them, “I’m tired just watching this. Do they every shut up?”

The other blonde nodded, “Didn’t think there could be someone more annoying than Deku. How do you deal with that…thing?”

“I try to keep it from touching me. I’m terrified it’s contagious.”

Bakugou nodded pensively. “That would be a terrible quirk. Contagious annoying behavior.”

Tsukishima nodded in agreement and continued to watch the others chat.

It didn’t take long for Hinata to set his sights on the spikey blonde, and he hopped over. “Izuku said you guys are super heroes do you have superpowers what’s your hero name have you ever killed anyone?”

Bakugou stared at him for a few seconds before that sentence sunk in. “Are you talking to me, shorty?”

Finally, Midoriya ran over, trying to apologize and tell Hinata not to bombard Bakugou with questions if he wanted to keep his limbs. Tsukishima stopped him. “Shh. Let him learn.”

And Hinata _did_ learn. Quickly. Once Bakugou’s hands started sparking.

Honestly Tsukishima had hated this situation up until Bakugou tried to kill Hinata. Then he was flooded with calm. Maybe he could leave this shrimp-less. His life would be so much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts this summer. Go ahead and message me if you have an idea for one.


End file.
